


Love is a Societal Construct

by Oh_Man_Son



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, alana and zoe are married, divorce lawyer!connor, learning to love again, more tags may be added, nice..., so ig, this is basically a romcom, wedding planner! evan, zoe beck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Man_Son/pseuds/Oh_Man_Son
Summary: Evan Hansen is a hopeless romantic wedding planner. Yet, he's never fallen in love himself, but desperately wants to. Connor Murphy is a divorce attorney, who never wants to experience love and never has experienced love--or so he says.Orthe one where Evan learns self-love and self-dependency before he can fall in love and where Connor learns how to love again.





	Love is a Societal Construct

 

There was a light snow falling outside, everything was set; the flowers lined the aisle and the altar was strung up with white roses and light blue ribbons. There was still an hour left until the wedding, the church was making its final preparations to make the couple’s day absolutely perfect. This, of course, included the man sprinting into the church late, his blonde hair askew and the fresh snow melting on the shoulders of his crisp, white, button down shirt. 

“Mr. Hansen, you’re late,  _ again. _ ” Pointed out a woman, not looking up from her flower arrangement, which, admittedly, didn’t look as pretty as she’d like. But, she couldn’t talk the bride out of her flowers so, what can you do? 

“I know I was just--I had to grab this uh,” Mr. Hansen fumbled with the bag at his side, pulling out a binder with papers sticking out of it in all directions. He set it on the desk the woman was standing behind, before pulling out a large book. “This uh--the-” 

The woman quickly cut him off, “the signature book?” She glanced up at him, obviously displeased. 

“Yes, yes the...signature book,” he smiled sheepishly, “or do they-do they already have one…?” 

She simply shook her head, “no, they don’t, Mr. Hansen, they depended on you for it since you told them you would bring it.” 

“Right, right…” He moved towards the podium and set the book down, before he opened the book to the first page. A part of him hoped that he could be the one who could have people sign his signature book, although he never really understood why people wanted them so badly. But, still, to have his own wedding...to be in love...all very good things in his mind. 

Of course, he’d need someone to actually fall in love with him which is a huge feat. Something that he knows will never happen because he’s Evan Hansen, the guy no one knew existed all throughout high school. Also the guy who had a thing for trees, and who thought that he’d do something along those lines for the rest of his life but now he’s here. As a wedding planner. 

He’s not really sure how this happened. 

“Evan!” A voice called, bringing him out of his weird “I want a wedding”-like thought process. Evan turned from the signature book, seeing one of the brides-to-be hiking up her dress a bit to run over to him. Well, as well as one can run in heels and a dress. 

“Oh, hello Ms. Murphy--or Mrs. Beck, well I guess soon-to-be Mrs. Beck?” He tumbled over his words a bit, Ms. Murphy’s smile brightened which lightened Evan’s anxiety a little. The two had gotten to become very close through the planning of Ms. Murphy’s wedding. She seemed to have an air around her that made him feel a little calmer, like she understood what was going through his head. 

“Evan, you can call me Zoe, it’s not like we’re in a business-only relationship.” 

“Yeah but-- we’re at your  _ wedding  _ I need to at least act, y’know, professional…”

Zoe rolled her eyes, “oh please, it’s not like you’re going to get fired, it’s your own business!” 

Evan shrugged, fiddling with his hands, “well, yeah, but I want to be taken--taken seriously.” 

“You will be! And if people think that you’re going to be a little bit more laid back and comfortable around them then maybe they’ll ask you to plan their weddings!” Zoe slung an arm over his shoulder and started walking back towards where she got ready. “Just relax a little bit, Evan, everything will go smoothly.”

“Hey, I should be saying that to you,” he nudged her side with his elbow, laughing a bit. 

“Yeah, well, I know everything is going to fine, I’m getting married to the love of my life, after all,” she smiled. 

The doors to the church opened as Evan left Zoe in her room, wishing her luck. Larry Murphy slid past him in order to see his daughter, there was obviously going to be a moment that Evan did not want to ruin. 

Evan moved into the nave of the church, a decent amount of people had already taken seats in the pews. He sat in the very last pew, not wanting to take up space where friends and family were going to sit. He tapped his feet on the ground, this was the wait that always made him nervous. The wedding would either be a huge success, or an utter failure. 

He really, really hoped people liked what he and his team created. 

Evan started pulling at his cuticles, a bad nervous habit, but it kept him occupied. 

“Evan, it’s so nice to see you again,” Evan glanced up, seeing Cynthia Murphy smiling broadly at him, this woman was the human embodiment of kindness and nurturing. She also made really good store-bought cookies. Cynthia can’t cook. The entire Murphy family has accepted this fact by now. 

“It’s nice to see you again, too,” Evan smiled back politely. 

“You should join us in a closer pew, Evan, you won’t be able to see all the way back here,” she offered her hand to him, he looked at it then back up to Cynthia. 

“I-I really shouldn’t, I just...I only planned the wedding I shouldn’t be up-up there,” he glanced back down to his hands, his shoulders tensed up a little. He looked as if he was trying to take up as little space as humanly possible. 

“Evan, please, you’ve done so much for Zoe, she’ll want to see you up there,” Cynthia smiled warmly, taking Evan’s hand to try and pull him up. “I can’t pull you up, I’m too old for this!” She chuckled, Evan smiled at her, pulling himself up from the pew and following her up to where they would be sitting. 

It was there that he saw one of the most intimidating people he’s ever seen. The man in front of him looked like one of the people that would have pushed him around back in school. 

He had long, dark brown hair that he kept up in a high ponytail, which was contrasted with his very crisp, clean suit. He did not look like he should be wearing a suit that nice, he looked so uncomfortable in it, like even he knew he shouldn’t be wearing that suit. 

The man didn’t even glance up at Evan, instead he was tapping on his phone, his leg bouncing. 

Cynthia cleared her throat. No response. 

“Connor, could you move down the pew a little bit, honey,” Cynthia said sweetly, maybe a little too sweetly. The man, Connor, glanced up at Cynthia, and nodded, muttering an apology to her. 

“Honey, I know you’re busy but it’s your sister’s wedding.”

_ Oh, so this is Zoe’s brother,  _ Evan thought to himself. Now that he’s actually looking at him he can see the obvious resemblance. 

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m just talking to a client right now,” Connor states without glancing from his phone. He did, however, make an effort to scoot down the pew so Evan and Cynthia could sit down. 

“Take a break, for your sister,” Cynthia looked at him, her eyes soft, “please, Connor, sweetie.” 

Connor sighs deeply, stealing a glance to Cynthia before a hint of guilt crosses over his face. He tucks his phone into the pocket of his slacks, sitting up a little straighter. Cynthia smiles before sitting back into her seat. 

“So uh,” Connor looks at Evan, “who are you, exactly?” 

“The--I’m the, uh, the wedding planner,” Evan’s voice seemed to shrink as he spoke. 

“Ah,” Connor nods, “I’m Connor, Zoe’s brother, the divorce attorney.” Connor grins, obviously finding it humorous that the two could not be farther apart on their career spectrums. 

“So, I guess you can help out if Alana and Zoe ever need to divorce,” Evan laughed awkwardly, before realizing that he just said this at their wedding. “Not that they’ll get divorced anytime soon! They’re really happy together!” 

Connor lets a small laugh slip out, “yeah, I guess you could say that. Shit, most marriages don’t last, but hey, the more people get married the more divorce which means more business for the both of us.” 

“But isn’t it sad to see people fall out of love?” 

“Nope,” Connor leaned back into his seat, “I mean if you think about it love is just a construct created by the government.”   
“Ex-Excuse me?” Evan furrowed his brows, confused. 

“I’ve never been in love, so it’s not real.” 

“But--that doesn’t mean it’s not real...it--that’s just a you thing.” 

Connor shrugs as the music begins and the bridesmaids begin walking down the aisle, stopping the conversation from continuing. 

Evan sinks back into his seat until it’s time to rise for the brides. His mind is whirling, how can someone not experience at least a crush? Unless Connor is asexual, which is always an option. But why then, does Connor insist that love simply isn’t real? It’s not just a construct, it’s strong and beautiful. 

What the fuck Connor Murphy.

 

____________

 

The wedding went on without a hitch. There were tears shed and flower petals thrown, everything went smoothly. Evan was beyond relieved. 

Of course, he was relieved until he went to find his car in order to leave for the after party. His car was gone, it disappeared. He glanced up and down the street, his heart speeding up.  _ Where is it?  _

It wasn’t until he looked up at the sign that he had parked by that he noticed that it stated that anyone who parked there had to pay a fine and their car was to be towed. 

_ Wonderful.  _

He fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket, prepared to text Jared or someone to save his ass. He dialed and waited for Jared to pick up. 

No answer. None at all. 

Goddamn it, Jared. 

Evan sighed, sitting on the curb where his car once was, he could call his mom. But God, that would be embarrassing. She already has enough going on, anyways. He didn’t have the nerve to ask one of his teammates to help out, he’s pretty sure they all hate him anyways. 

He put his head in his hands, God he’s such an  _ idiot.  _ He is not going to cry on this curb, nor is he going to have a panic attack over this. Nope. Not at all. Even if his chest is seizing up and his breathing is picking up. No, no panic attacks here. 

“Hey, Evan, are you okay?” 

He tensed, looking up at Connor, who is a whole lot taller than when he’s sitting down. 

“Yeah--yeah no I’m fine, I’m doing great, actually…” 

“Do you, need anything?” 

“I…” Evan paused, he could either sit on the curb and wait for Jared to call him back, or hitch a ride to the after party where he could at least recollect himself and have Jared pick him up there. “Yeah...yeah I do, actually. My car, it uh, it got towed.” 

“Oh, shit dude, that sucks,” Connor rubbed the back of his neck, “do you need a ride?” 

“That would be great.” Evan smiled weakly, God, this was so pathetic. He should have checked the sign before parking there. Connor probably thinks he’s a total fuck up. He could never face this man again. Might as well lie in the road and die. 

“Get up, then, my car’s down the street,” Connor offers his hand to Evan, which Evan takes gratefully. 

They walk down the sidewalk in silence, this is going to be a long, long car ride.


End file.
